


Two Aces

by ShyPangolin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexuality, Omegaverse, Other, ace - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 16:32:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14548815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyPangolin/pseuds/ShyPangolin
Summary: Kise is an alpha and an asexual. He fights against norms that tell alphas to be dominating and always wanting to bang someone. Having accepted his loneliness with the situation, he finally finds a suprising friend.Set in omegaverse and in Seirin and Kaijo's first encounter.





	Two Aces

Two Aces

Another girl joined the squealing crowd surrounding Kise. He continued smiling and chatting with the ones standing closest. Suddenly one, an omega, grabbed him by his sleeve:

“Please, I can’t take this anymore.. Help me!” Kise could clearly tell she was on heat, she smelled like it. He sighed heavily and tried to get her hand off of his sleeve, answering politely:

“I’m sorry, miss, but I can’t help you. Instead, Moriyamacchi there can,” Kise pointed at his team mate, who had his eyes gleaming at the girl. The said girl glanced at his direction and Kise gave her a light push towards Moriyama. She caught the blackette’s scent and finally forgot about Kise. Kise huffed again and walked away from the group of girls, that now talked loudly.

It was like this nearly every day. A girl would come to Kise, begging for him to ease her heat. Even if it was highly recommended for omegas to stay home when on heat, Kaijo was full of over-achievers that tried to attend lectures no matter what. Some alfas were kind enough to walk away when they caught the scent of an omega’s heat, but most couldn’t keep their calm. This was something Kise didn’t understand. Yeah, sure, he admitted the scent was quite intimidating, but it didn’t awake any urges in him.

Moriyama, who now was probably banging that poor girl somewhere, had often guestioned Kise for not getting carried away by beautiful omegas. Even Kasamatsu blushed uncontrollably when an omega looked at his direction. The whole basketball team being formed by alphas (they got the best physical ablilities) Kise often felt uncomfortable when conversations turned to his team mates’ urges. If it wasn’t hard enough for him yet, he knew his team mates were jealous of him for being oh so popular among omegas, especially girls.

Kise had felt like this so long he didn’t consider it worrying anymore. Mentioning about this to his dad had been a mistake; the old man had made him go meet a psychiatrist. Googling about it had only bombarded him with diagnoses about hypo-sexuality disorder. Being his stubborn self he hadn’t accepted any clinical diagnosis or eaten those nasty pills the psychiatrist had given him.

ooo

Kagami stood on the court with a basketball hoop on his hand. He was content that Kaijo’s coach no longer had an underestimating pout on his face. His team however was not happy about him causing them trouble by breaking other school’s property. While waiting for the full court to be ready, Kagami noticed his team mates’ absence. Only Riko and Kaijo’s ace sat by the bleachers, chatting.

“Hey, Riko… Where did everyone go?” Kagami asked and sat in front of his team’s coach. Riko laughed:

“They caught some omega-scent and left to track its’ origin.” Kagami face-palmed:

“Not this shit again..”

“Yeah, say no more!” Kise laughed. Then he suddenly jumped up and pointed at Kagami:

"Wait a second! Don't say you too feel nothing when you smell it!" Now Kagami was also standing, his mouth gaping:

"You too? I thought I was the only one!"

"Me too!" Kise shouted. Apparently this was not the case anymore. The two talked a while enthusiastically and Riko grinned, happy for her team's ace. Speaking of witch...

"I found about it half a year ago. It's called asexuality and ts a valid orientation, just like some ace's preference for towards their own gender, for example," Kagami told Kise. The blonde nodded furiously, listening every piece of informaton. He was so happy to finally hear he was not some weird hypo-sexual person. Meanwhile the other basketball players had returned and Izuki had caught some of their conversation. Knowing that Seirin team was aware of Kagami's asexuality, he couldn't help but blurt:

"You know what this makes you? Aces! Get it? Because you're both asexuals and aces of the team-" poor Izuki was cut off by Hyuuga throwing a basketball at the eagle eyed man's head. Kise, however, liked the idea:

"Yess! Two aces!" Kagami smiled too, but said:

"Yeah! But this doesn't mean I'm going easy on you! Let's play!"


End file.
